(Des)Consuelo
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Basado en el 5x04 The End. Las noches son demasiado oscuras y frías para un Dean Winchester que se ha quedado sin hermano, y necesitará buscar un hombro sobre el que llorar y volcar todos sus sentimientos reprimidos.


**Warnings: Spoilers 5x04. PWP. Alto contenido de fluff mezclado con smut. Este fanfic puede ser usado para los siguientes casos: curar casos de feels extremos, o necesidad de leer algo que te suba los ánimos gracias a tu otp.**

**Notas: future!Dean y future!Cas relación ya establecida. He colado también un headcanon mío con respecto a las alas de Castiel al perder su Gracia, espero que no os importe. El de quedarle una quemadura. En fin, ya lo veréis.**

_**Dedicado a mi Castiel y a mi Lucifer, Maru y Fabi, con todo mi cariño.**_

Ya no había noches silenciosas para Dean Winchester. Al otro lado del campamento solo había amenazas, demonios y croatoan, así que las pocas horas de sueño a las que estaba acostumbrado eran de sueño ligero, siempre alerta, con una parte de él siempre de vigilia. Lo único que alteraba el silencio eran los grillos que poblaban los alrededores. No había misión aquella noche, pero el cazador era incapaz de dormir. Estaba agotado, pero no de sueño, era el cansancio que le provocaba la frustración, la ira, la tristeza, porque desde que se había enterado que el bastardo de Lucifer había ocupado el cuerpo de su hermano, todo su mundo –su destrozado e inestable mundo– se había caído sobre él, porque no estuvo ahí con Sam en el momento en el que lo decidió, no estuvo ahí para saber cuáles habían sido las causas que lo habían llevado a ello, no había estado para disuadirlo, para hacerle razonar, para darle mil motivos por el que era una mala idea. Simplemente no había estado con su hermano pequeño, y ahora sabía que lo había perdido. Nadie excepto Cas se atrevió a hablarle en una semana.

Sabía que Castiel estaría despierto, también se quedaba en vela hasta altas horas de la noche, así que decidió huír de la soledad de su cabaña y de la compañía del alcohol para encontrar una más agradable.

Tras la cortinilla de madera la luz era tan tenue que casi prodría darse por oscuridad, y justo en aquel instante Dean rogó que Cas no estuviera en ningún viaje de ácido. Con una mano apartó los flecos y asomó medio cuerpo.

"¿Cas? Soy Dean."

Cuando no había nadie más alrededor, Dean se dejaba un poco ir de todo aquel papel de líder, frío y a veces casi insensible, para ser un poco más como el Dean de antes de todo aquello, el Dean que Castiel conoció, el Dean que tenía un hermano y que se dedicaba tan solo a cazar fantasmas. Era relajante.

"¿Qué quieres a estas horas? ¿No crees que deberías estar descansando?" La voz de Cas vino caminando de su lado derecho.

Dean tragó y bajó la mirada antes de contestar. "Ese es precisamente el problema... Verás, no puedo dormir y mi cabaña... está muy sola."

"Entiendo. Sigues... bueno, afectado por lo de Sam..."

"En realidad creo haberlo aceptado ya. Espero."

"Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor." En realidad Dean no sabía si se encontraba mejor o peor. Castiel se acercó a Dean y le acarició una mejilla. "No sabes cuánto."

Dean no recordaba el momento en el que aquella relación claramente más íntima con Cas había comenzado, era como si hubiera surgido de la noche a la mañana y hubieran actuado como si simplemente siempre hubiera estado ahí. Aunque podía recordar de qué manera se había acentuado en el momento en el que Castiel dejó de ser un ángel. Lo había pasado francamente mal, especialmente con el asunto de las emociones y de cómo tratar con ellas, además de que le habían quedado como recuerdo dos enormes quemaduras con forma de plumas en la espalda, a la altura de los hombros. Dean estuvo con él en su momento, y ahora agradecía en inmensidad tener el hombro de Castiel sobre el que llorar.

"Sé por qué has venido. Siempre acudes a mí cuando no te encuentras bien. Qué te ocurre, Dean..." Le susurró con ternura y preocupación a la vez que le acariciaba ambas mejillas con los pulgares y el cazador acomodaba la cara entre sus manos.

"Ya lo sabes. Ambos sabemos lo que le va a pasar a Sam ahora. Desde el momento en el que aquel demonio me confesó que Lucifer había cogido su cuerpo supe que... Jamás creí que me fueran a poner a estos límites."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"A todos nos están poniendo a nuestros límites. El mundo se está acabando. Mi familia me ha abandonado. Han muerto... miles de personas."

"Y la única esperanza que queda es el Colt, y para eso, tendré que matar a Sammy."

Castiel no supo qué contestar a eso. Podría haberle dicho que aquel ya no sería Sam, pero quién más iba a ser para Dean cuando el cuerpo que estaría viendo sería el de su hermano... Era un asunto difícil. Decidió mentir, aunque solo fuera solo momentáneamente.

"Puede que haya otra opción."

Dean le miró queriendo creerle.

"Ojalá tengas razón."

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, separados apenas unos centímetros, hasta que Cas volvió a hablar de nuevo.

"Ven conmigo. Ven a la cama." Lo cogió de la mano. Dean lo siguió silencioso y obediente, y dejó que lo sentara sobre el pequeño colchón que se encontraba en una esquina mientras Cas situaba sus dos piernas a ambos lados de la cintura de Dean y se sentaba sobre su regazo cara a cara. Le subió con el dedo índice y corazón la cara por la mandíbula y le miró directamente a los ojos.

"Me gustaría decirte que todo irá bien. Que todo va a ir bien. Pero no lo sé, ¿sabes, Dean? Me encuentro tan perdido como tú... como si no viera la luz al final del túnel." Castiel cerró los ojos mientras le cogía la cara con ambas manos y dejaba descansar su frente en la del cazador.

Para Dean, Cas era su pequeña, tenue, casi invisible luz al final del túnel. Aunque dañado, era su recuerdo directo a aquel pasado tan diferente del que apenas había una probabilidad de que volviese. Y no quería perderlo, no a él, no a lo único que le quedaba, no ahora...

Inhalando el aliento de Cas, movió la cabeza para besarle, el primer beso suave, pero demandando más con el segundo, absorbiéndole la esencia de los labios, aquel sabor que se le había vuelto tan familiar aquellos últimos años. Las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron intensas y sonoras, siendo lo único que se escuchaba en la cabaña, nada más, solos ellos dos comenzando a fusionarse en un solo ser.

Dean abrazó a Castiel con una mano y lo recolocó mejor sobre sí situándole la otra en un muslo, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía y comenzaba a arder, y cuánto más tiempo dejaba transcurrir, mayores eran sus ganas de poseerlo, mordelo, arañarlo y marcarlo de manera que todo el mundo supiera que Castiel era suyo y que nadie podría tocarlo jamás.

Cas no tenía intención de ir despacio. Sus manos atraían a Dean, revolviéndole el pelo, de una manera que podría ser descrita como salvaje y desesperada, sin un atisbo de una culpabilidad o vergüenza que pudieran ser más características de un Castiel que perteneciera al Cielo que del Castiel actual. Aquellas manos descendieron para acariciarle el cuello, las clavículas, bajando hacia los pectorales y moviéndose al compás del cuerpo de Dean, y en el momento en el que decidieron desabrochar el botón de los vaqueros del cazador, éste rompió el beso durante un momento para alzar la vista.

"Eh, eh, ¿ahora?" Susurró alzando una ceja.

"No me lo pones fácil con esa actitud." Castiel sonrió, pero su mirada delataba que no era una sonrisa alegre. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo. "Quiero que sea para tí, Dean."

Dean arqueó las cejas incrédulo. Aquella no era una de las frases que le escuchabas a menudo a Cas, por mucho que hubiera cambiado. Sonrió "¿Para... mí?"

Castiel no respondió. La mano que había dejado descansando sobre la abertura de los pantalones de Dean comenzó a moverse, pero muy ligeramente, tan solo jugando con el botón y acariando la tela de la ropa interior del cazador. Al ángel no le quedaba nada. Ya apenas quedaba _algo_ en aquel mundo, apenas quedaba alegría o amor, y él había decidido darle lo poco único que le quedaba. Un ángel estaba hecho inicial y principalmente de amor, y todo su ser había amado siempre a Dean, así que, ¿qué más había que no fuera el poderoso y puro sentimiento del amor y el cariño para regalarle a su ser más querido? No significaba aquello que no lo hubieran hecho más veces, pero lo único que Castiel necesitaba era llevarse a través de él todo su dolor, tristeza o ira, y si pudiera conseguirlo, sería más feliz que nunca.

Cas comenzó a tirar de la tela del pantalón hacia abajo, en señal de que demandaba a Dean deshacerse de él. Éste musitó algo que Castiel no fue capaz de comprender, concentrado como estaba en deshacerse él mismo de su propio pantalón, bastante más ligero, pues se había acostumbrado a vestir ropa holgada, aunque todavía guardaba con algo de nostalgia su antigua gabardina.

Dean estaba tremendamente excitado. Era consciente de la belleza de Castiel y de que no era digno de poseerlo, pero allí lo tenía, sobre sus caderas, moviéndolas de un lado hacia otro, cerrando los ojos y jadeando contra su cuello cada vez que éste hacía que sus erecciones se rozaran, aspirando sus respiraciones, suspiros, lamiendo las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que se emanaban de su piel, todo aquello era suyo, Castiel, en cuerpo y alma, y nunca había sentido que amara a nadie más que justo en aquel momento. Lo agarró de la cintura y lo recolocó sobre sí, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Cas, que le miraba desde arriba de la manera más tierna con la que lo había hecho jamás.

"Te dolerá..." Susurró con algo de preocupación Dean acariciándole el cabello con toda su mano y con la voz más ronca de lo habitual a causa de la excitación.

Castiel no contestó con palabras, en cambio hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, antes de descender y penetrarse a sí mismo lentamente, y en efecto su mueca fue más que de evidente dolor, la sensación de ardor era más intensa que con el uso de cualquier sustancia lubricante, y Dean trató de entretenerlo besándole de nuevo, y no dejó de hacerlo en ningún momento, hasta que el cuerpo de Cas se ajustara a la repentina invasión. Su respiración era inestable, sus latidos acelerados y violentos e irradiaba calor por todo su cuerpo, que sumado a la potente temperatura del verano, empapaba las axilas de la camisa azul con sudor, al igual que Dean empapaba su propia camiseta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se habían quitado sus respectivas partes superiores de la ropa imaginó que ya sería demasiado tarde como para mencionarlo siquiera, así que para buscar más contacto con la piel de Castiel, deslizó la mano que no lo sostenía de la cintura por debajo de la camisa, acariciándole la espalda, delineando con los dedos su columna o masajeándole los fuertes hombros. Sentía que era perfecto y quería gritar que así era.

"¿Estás bien...?" Preguntó con delicadeza a Castiel, que lo había dejado ir a su ritmo.

Castiel se había apoyado en los hombros de Dean con ambos brazos, casi abrazándolo por el cuello, de manera que podía girar una mano y acariciarle cerca de una oreja, y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían respirar el aliento el uno del otro, embriagándose de ello y anhelando más y más.

"S-sí..." Cas lo acompaño de un asentimiento nervioso de cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y Dean podía sentir que estaba completamente sentado sobre su erección. Al cazador se le escapó un brusco jadeo cuando su ángel comenzó a moverse, aún así prefirió no realizar movimiento alguno antes de asegurarse de que Castiel estaba bien. Su cara delataba que aquello dolía, pero a medida que subía y bajaba, daba la sensación de que cada vez se dejaba llevar más y más, y de un gesto de dolor la cara de Cas pasó a estar relajada, haciendo saber a Dean que disfrutaba de ello tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

Dean situó una mano en la nuca de Cas para atraerlo hacia sí y poder besarlo, absorbiendo sus jadeos y enrojeciéndole los labios, y poco después fue él el que decidió agitar un poco las caderas, acompasando los ondeantes movimientos de Castiel y enterrándose en él cuando éste decidía recuperar el aliento.

"-_Ah...- _Cas... Te quiero... _Te... quiero..._"

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo decía con tal carga de sinceridad.

Dean agarró fuertemente a Cas de los muslos y lo tumbó en el colchón bajo su cuerpo, en ningún momento saliendo de él, para continuar con aquella danza horizontal que tan solo ellos conocían, porque no importaba con cuántas mujeres se hubieran acostado, entre ellos dos aquellos movimientos tenían un significado único que nadie jamás comprendería, no existía nada más mientras ellos estuvieran unidos, a sus ojos lo único que había era el uno y el otro y a sus oídos sus palabras, risas, gemidos y suspiros que cada uno registraría y guardaría en sus recuerdos como lo más valioso que les quedaba.

Castiel llegó al orgasmo primero, prácticamente con un sollozo de júbilo, arañando la espalda de Dean y clavándole las uñas, y no mucho después fue éste el que se derramó dentro del ángel, gimiendo en alto hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Castiel mientrás éste se mordía el labio y se deleitaba con la sensación del semen recorriéndole hasta salir al exterior.

"Yo también te quiero, Dean..."

Se quedaron enredados el resto de la noche, hasta el amanecer, acurrucados el uno en el otro de manera que el sonido de sus latidos podía mezclarse y sonar como uno, Castiel acariciando la cicatriz que su propia mano había dejado en el brazo de Dean, murmurándole y susurrándole que le quería y que desearía verle sonreír todos los días, y Dean acariciando las quemaduras que las alas de Cas le habían dejado en el momento que dejó de ser un ser celestial. Era una de aquellas extrañas noches en las que Dean lograba encontrar un sueño tranquilo y libre de los horrores de las pesadillas, siendo confortado por el ángel que le llevaba guardando y amando toda la vida.

Porque no importaba todo lo que hubiera ocurrido, para Dean, Castiel siempre, siempre sería su ángel.


End file.
